Invincible
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: While no one lasts forever, heroes never die. Rated T for themes, One-shot.


It was never meant to happen.

But hey, stuff like this is never planned, unless it could be from someone who had wished poorly on to someone else.

But even then, it was never meant to go down like this.

It had attacked out of no where, when no one had seen it coming. On his birthday, of all the days that God could have chosen.

* * *

From inside of her office, Mercy had just finished up filing the records. They had wanted all the records in place so that they could get the funeral going as soon as possible.

In their defense, it did make sense. Not only did it cost quite a bit, but it also took some time to get the word out. Not when it came to the team, though.

Word of his death spread through the base at a new time record of any type of news.

Angela sighed, leaning back in her chair, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It has been around morning when it happened; at around ten in the morning.

It had been too sudden, especially fur her, even when she learned of what happened only after he had been piled into an ambulance.

How screwed up it felt in her head. Why had he been taken to the hospital when he could have been taken to her the moment something happened? Yes, it was no lie that he was old, to the point where even the Soldier 76, Jack Morrison himself, had cracked a few jokes about the man's age.

To be entirely honest, part of her was waiting for the older man to come barging in through those doors, whether it was a serious matter, like a team meeting, or something of a more casual meaning, such as a nice sit down and chat.

Oh, and the stories he'd tell! It was more like millions upon millions of knowledge and memories in that head, rather then only 69 years.

She jumped as a knock came to the door, before rubbing her forehead, "…Yes?"

"Angela, you in there?"

"Where else would I be, Morrison?" Angela scowled, shaking her head.

"…Can I come in?"

" _Was auch immer._ " Angela sighed, as the door opened.

He stood there as if nothing had ever happened, his shoulders held high with his chin, but at the same time, so much covered that mask, "…I didn't see you waiting outside with the others."

"Someone had to get Reinhardt's records together." Angela replied, "Not all of us can cry."

"There is nothing wrong with that." 76 insisted, trying to reach out to pat her shoulder, hug her, something, only to have the medic lean away, her face and expression hidden behind her rather long blonde hair, "Angela, look at me."

Angela huffed, before giving the masked figure a look, "What more can you ask for, Morrison? I still have a lot of paper work to get done."

Angela could feel how those hidden eyes were looking her over, almost like he was searching her soul, "…Are you…Doing okay?"

Angela gave him a look, before laughing lightly. And yet, there was something hidden in those icy blue eyes, "Why wouldn't I be? If anything, I'll most likely be seeing Reinhardt after all of this paper work is finished."

76 sighed, "You don't have to hide it, you know."

"Says the man who wears a mask around."

"You're going off topic."

Angela couldn't help but groan, before pushing the man away, "Is there something you need from me, Jack? If not, you should really go and get ready for the funeral."

"I already am." 76 replied, watching as she walked back over to her desk, looking over the papers as she hovered over the desk, eyebrows knit together, "But I'm not worried about that."

"Then why are you here?" Angela huffed, giving him a look over her glasses, her arms folded over her white sweater, "What ARE you worried about?"

"I'm worried about you."

This lead to another sort of glare from the Angel, "Well, you put your apprehension in the wrong thing. Now, you really should-."

She was cut off when she turned to the soldier, only to realize a bit too late that he'd snuck up behind her. It was only when she pieced together that he'd managed to snag her in his arms that the damn from inside began to break, "Let it all out, Angela."

At this point, the medic could feel the walls quivering, only to shake her head, trying to push the older soldier off, "I've said it once, I'll say it again. I do not need to cry. I don't have the time to cry either. I have other things to worry about."

"I know you a lot better then you think I do, Angela Ziegler." 76 insisted, holding her a bit tighter, "I know that you've got an emotional wall that could rival the Great Wall of China."

"Jack-."

"I know that you feel the need to stay strong for everyone else around you."

"Jack, please-."

"I don't care what you think; even if people grief differently. I know that it isn't healthy to keep it all bottled in." 76 pressed, both unwilling and unable to let go at this point.

Angela sniffed, before cursing herself, "It's…Complicated. Don't you dare-."

"I know that he was like a father to you." Jack went on, holding her closer. In a way, yes, what he was doing was a sort of dick move. But, at the same time, it was for the best in the end, "I know that you two were close. Very close. I know that it hurts you."

"Jack, please don't to this to me, not now-."

"I know it hurts, but it feels so much better when you let it all out." Jack insisted.

Angela shook her head, "You don't understand the strain that it puts me under. I could have HELPED him, Jack. I could have saved him."

"But you were busy with other things."

"It does not matter; I could have done something!" Angela cried, tears falling down her cheeks, as she gripped his jacket, trying to hide the tears that slowly came down, "I…That…There is SO much I could have done…And now…He's…He's…"

At this point, 76 said nothing, simply holding her there much to Angela's surprise. But then again, what else could be done at this point?  
And so, Angela stood there, hidden from the world, the painful, heart breaking, cruel world.

It was beginning to grow to be too much at this point in her life. She'd seen too much in her life time. Too much death. Too much pain. Too much suffering. Just, too much.

She'd seen allies die, whether it be on the battle field itself, or on the table. But, to know that someone died when she could have helped, it was something new. And not in a good way.

"It hurts… _Verdammt_ , it hurts so God damn bad." Angela could barely whisper out, the rest of whatever she had to say choked down with her muffled cries.

All Jack could go was rub her back, trying to ease her pain. Yeah, it was bad for him. It was bad for everyone. Reinhardt was the indestructible wall. The Giant that could change the outcome of any battle. With him gone, reality came crashing back down to earth.

No once was Invincible.

So he held her, for as long as she needed it. To him, simply standing with his Angel was good enough to help him. All he wanted was for her to feel the same.

Till then, he could wait.

* * *

Right outside of his room, McCree sighed, holding his forehead, expression hidden behind the shadow of his hat.

Passing by, you'd think that the cowboy was taking a nap, but anyone who knew him knew that he was just deep in thought at the moment.

He had been asked to go and meet up with others so that they could get through Reinhardt's stuff.

" _Sumimasen,_ have you been waiting long?" McCree tilted his head up to look over the green cyborg, a tired yet true smile on his face, "Not to long. Where's your brother?"

"He will not be helping us," Genji sighed, before pulling lightly at his tie. Being who he was, he was already ready for the funeral in his black suit, a bright green tie around his neck, "He says he is sorry, but he is helping Reyes and others with the hearse."

McCree nodded, before grasping the doorknob, pushing it open, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The room was sparse, nothing really on the grey cement walls, while the only thing on the floor was an old fluffy rug.

McCree headed for the desk, looking through the neat papers stacked up to the side, only to notice he was alone. Turning back to the doorway, he sighed, "You going to help me in here or what?"

Genji shook his head, forcing one step through the door, "…This does not feel right."

"Look, if you don't want to, I can go ahead and look through the sock drawer for you-."

"Not only that," Genji sighed, "It feels very…dishonorable to be in here. In the room of someone who died, only to go through his things."

"If you don't want to, you go ahead and take it up with Angela." McCree sighed, reading through the papers. Most of it were old mission reports, and from the looks of it, it seemed as if these never got filed in.

McCree couldn't help but chuckle, "And the old dog got on me when I was turning in reports late."

"If at all." Genji agreed, opting to look at places such as under the bed.

Other papers held small little notes, to some McCree couldn't help but grin, "Hey, Genji; check this out. 'Note to self, remember that Hana's birthday is tomorrow. I need to get a hold of the latest gadget. Kids these days; but I am willing to get my 'grand daughter' what she has no stopped talking about for the past six months now. At least, I think it's been six months…' Even then, he was such a riot."

Genji nodded, still looking through his side of the room, "…He…Was a good man."

"A GREAT man." McCree sighed, trying to sort the papers, "Even recently, for as old as he was, he never did like to slow down. For as long as I could remember, he would always push himself, you know? Too do as much as he could."

He then laughed, "I remember when I was part of Blackwatch; never did see the giant much, but it was still enough for him to call me stuff like 'Sunny boy' and 'Grandson' at times. The funniest part is that, as a joke, Morrison use to call him 'Boy'. I still don't really get it, but I think I understand why."

"And then there was that one Christmas, I went with Reinhardt to go shopping. He'd gotten all the younger ones there own set of some game; all I really remember is the fact that it was something that was limited edition. He told me not to tell, but you know what a bribing Hana is capable of? First time I've ever seen the guy with any kind of anger."

Genji nodded, simply listening in on what the cowboy had to say. He understood that everyone had their own different way of grieving, so to know that McCree was working through it rather well, he could bear being the listening ear.

"Still remember the first mission I went on with him, when Overwatch reformed. Can't count how many times he had to save my sorry ass on the field. More then Mercy had to stich me up, lemme tell ya."

McCree began to drift off into his own little world, "Ha, Genji; get a load of this. 'Note to self, tomorrow is Black Friday. I have enough money, the only issue is getting through the store. I am not scared of not getting an item, nor am I scared of having to fight someone for a toy. I'll have to be mindful of my surroundings, the last thing I want is to accidently step on a child's doll again'. I remember that Black Friday!"

As McCree went on with his story, Genji opened up the closet. Hanging there, in pristine condition, was the legendary armor itself. The armor itself took up most of the closet area, while his helmet sat on a stand right next to it.

"Here's a change, 'Note to self, Jack keeps bringing it up, so I'd like to write it down while I'm still breathing. I want to be buried with my armor watching over me, even when I'm finally put to rest. It had protected me all of these years, so it only seems fair that I stick with it, even in death'. This was dated about a week ago, Genji."

The cyborg began to worry, as seconds of silence went by. He leaned out of the closet area, "McCree?"

Nothing.

"Jesse?"

"…It's kinda messed up, you know." McCree laughed, almost bitterly, two fat tears streaming down his face, "He wrote this a WEEK ago. On God, here's another one, 'Note to self, my back has been aching for a while now. It also feels as if my chest is about to collapse into itself. Maybe I really should think about retiring at this point'. That was YESTERDAY."

"Jesse, calm down. You're hyperventilating."

"Remember when we went to that bar? He said that he'd never leave the base." McCree choked out, "He said it himself, if it meant that the team stays together, he would never leave us again. Said Recall was the best thing to happen to him; a chance to see his family again."

"And then we had this one time, I guess Reinhardt didn't like that I'd stick a blade of grass in my mouth from time to time." McCree went on, "Told me to stop, I began smoking indoors instead. Ha, man was furious."

Genji really was unsure about what to do. He was not one that was too good when it came to comfort, he was much better off being a type of silent help.

Finally, he walked over, patting McCree on his back, "I…Am sorry."

"It's not just me," McCree sighed, his hat covering his face, "He was a great guy, a real strong branch of our team. Lots of people depended on him. Dude was the wall, the Invincible stone- hell, TITANIUM wall! What are we going to do now!?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Genji insisted, before looking over to the armor, "Now, we should get this stuff outside to the others, along with these notes."

"I'll…Give them to Angela, or something." McCree insisted, wiping the tears away, before throwing his head back, laughing, "It doesn't feel right, you know? Part of me is waiting for Reinhardt to come barging back in through those doors, either about to drag us off with him for drinks, or to go off on us for being in his room."

"It will feel like that for a while." Genji murmured, sighing lightly. Yes, a lot of changes were to come, some for better, others for worse. But, if anything was for certain, it was the fact that he, along with everyone else, knew that Reinhardt would be with them, "Now, let's get this armor outside."

"Okay…You think I can go and try it on?"

"Do you want bad luck?"

"Calm down, Mr. One-with-the-universe. I was just kidding."

"If you say so…Also, do not label me with Zenyatta's name."

* * *

Usually, these three were the loudest.

Period.

There was Lúcio, always blasting some type of music. Whether it be in his own native language or some sort of Skrillex nonsense, most found it annoying.

Then there was Hana. She wasn't as loud as she was a troublemaker. In most events, all she ever contributed was a giggle or two, as the target allowed for the rest of the noise to go through.

And then, we have Tracer.

Do I really need to explain myself here?

But, for as loud as they usually were, the three sat in the main room, a grieving silence coated over them.

The three of them sat on the couch, a doleful air rising from them. Everyone else had their own way of dealing with the grief, but this was to be expected.

The three were the best of friends, some of them couldn't help but compare them to what Reyes, Morrison and Ana when they were younger, but to see them all sad at once, that was no common scene.

The three of them sat in the dim atmosphere, not a word exchanged. No music was shared, no epic wins were spoken of, nothing exciting was said.

Heck, there really was nothing exciting to speak of.

Finally, Hana sighed, before leaning back, "…This is SO unlike us."

"Well, what do you expect to come out of this?" Lúcio couldn't help but speak up.

"This isn't exactly a birthday party." Tracer sighed.

Hana nodded, as she shook slightly, trying to hold back the waves of emotion from within, "It was suppose to be."

This was followed by yet another wave of silence.

Suddenly, it was cut in half when a sniffle was heard. Lúcio and Tracer looked over to the Korean girl between them, there hearts ripping into two, "Hana, you alright, love?"

"Of course I a-am!" Hana insisted, trying to keep a happy smile on her face, "So what, if he ended up dying during a heart attack, rather then in the heat of battle, like a hero? So what if he left behind a team- no, a family of people who couldn't care more for him? GG, if you ask me." Hana insisted, eyes red.

Tracer huffed, draping an arm over Hana's shoulder, "Don't be like that, love. You know that you can cry if you need to. Right, Lúcio?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah!" Lúcio asserted, trying to make it seem as if he hadn't been tuning out for the sake of what Hana was doing, "If you need to go, let those tears flow!"

To this, Hana scoffed, giving him a look, "Someone sounds like a hypocrite."

"Ah…Guilty." Lúcio sighed. Unlike a lot of the team, he hadn't had much time to hang around the older-then-76 Veteran. And yet, he still heard more then enough to know that the dude was a great, no, an awesome guy.

Tracer nodded, before sighing, leaning back on the couch, "Remember that one time, when Reinhardt was trying out mobile gaming?"

"Remember how many phones he went through?" Hana laughed a bit bitterly, holding her knees to her chest, "Remember when he got that iPad? He thought he was so hip, as he had called it. And how many questions he'd ask about anything that had anything to do with electronics? And how he'd always try to friend me in social media and games? Everyone thought that he was my grandfather."

"He felt like MY grandfather." Lena choked back a slight sob.

Lúcio couldn't help but feel a bit out of place, not really knowing how to feel, before whistling, "Well, this is one somber moment."

"Hey!" The three jumped, as a new voice came into the room, only to watch as the first-class hacker materialized into place, "I heard my name?"

Lúcio sighed, "I said SOMBER, not SOMBRA."

To this, Sombra shrugged, "I think you're in over your head." She murmured, before giving the three a look, "What happened here? Looks like Reaper came early."

To this, the three winced, before Tracer sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "Well, a loved one pasted, love."

To this, Sombra rose an eyebrow, "Oh? Who? Do you mean that Reinhardt person?"

"That 'Reinhardt person' was a great member of this team." Another voice settled in.

In the door way, the old sniper stood, her expression one that expressed so much sorrow. Lúcio nodded in respect, "Ana."

"Children," She acknowledged them, "The funeral will be soon."

With that said, the room was slowly drained of people, until only Sombra remained. She sat there, as if to take it in. On one hand, she should go with them. She had a deep respect for those who died, believe it or not. But, on the other hand, no one would be there to stop her from raiding the fridge…

"…I'll catch up with them…Eventually." Sombra snickered, before teleporting out of the room.

* * *

It was unbearably warm and sunny outside.

The service was like those for many other members of the military. They carried the coffin down the lane, from the hearse right to the burial spot. They had made a nice spot, right to the side of the entrance to the base. It was just like the memorial in the front of the building, just a lot smaller, ironically.

On either side of the walk way, many people stood. From the normal agents to the modern person, from the top to the bottom of the Overwatch base.

On one side, Genji, Zarya and McCree held one side, while Reaper, Winston and Hanzo held the other side of the rather large coffin.

When it passed, Angela had to hold back the tears, as 76 stood by her, holding her close to his side.

As he walked, McCree tipped his hat down in respect, a small smile on his face from all of the fond memories.

The trio held hands tightly, the grip only getting tighter when the coffin went on, slowly growing closer to Reinhardt's final resting place.

Thanks to Genji's extra step, the agents were, with care, able to get the armor outside. The metal gleamed brightly, just like the old man's smile.

Just as he requested, he would be buried at the base, so that he would continue to watch over the team, for decades to come.

Finally, the big guy made it down to the end, before slowly being lowered into the base, which had already been dug out.

Angela couldn't help but tune out of the rest of the service. She didn't pay attention when the Priest came by to say a few words, nor did she jump when they did the 21-gun salute.

McCree on the other hand was present, for once. For every word that was uttered, as he stood off to the side of Reinhardt's final resting place. It was nice to remember that he had the support of his friends.

The trio couldn't help but cry softly into each other, as the group began to approach, holding different flowers for the final goodbye.

Angela couldn't help the choked sob, unable to say anything, as she placed the rose down, before retreating back into 76's open embrace, crying for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

McCree on the other hand placed the blade of grass he'd been chewing onto the coffin, before grinning, "Hey, ya big Rhino. I finally stopped chewing the grass. Looks like you did end up winning this one. Sorry though, can't stop smoking any time soon. I'll, umm, see you in the next life." With that said, he walked back to the coffin's side, head hug low.

The trio approached as if the coffin would detonate, as Tracer placed the first flower down, "Hey, Reinhardt. So; God, I don't know what to say, love." Tracer giggled lightly, before coughing, "I can't try to pretend; it won't be the same without you, love; but we'll do our best to go through with your wish!"

Hana then placed a flower down, her hands shaking, "…T-thank y-you…for e-e-everything." She managed to get out of her throat, before sobbing into Lúcio's shoulder, loud gross sobs escaping her mouth.

Lúcio rubbing her back, setting down a flower, "Hey, big guy…Umm…I didn't really get too well of a chance to get to know you, but, umm…Damn, I really don't know what to say."

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, only to be lead away by Tracer, Hana still sobbing into his shirt.

Angela had only snapped out of her haze after the funeral had come to an end. She only decided to come back to reality when 76 lightly tugged at her hand, "Come on."

Angela gave him a look, "…What are you talking about?"

"The after party?"

"…After party?"

"Another one of Reinhardt's many requests." 76 chuckled lowly, as the crowd dispersed, "Something Reinhardt had went off about. Besides, we were suppose to go out for drinks today, the whole team. Knowing Reinhardt, he's already there."

"Man wouldn't let me smoke for him, but I'll be darned if he said that I couldn't drink for him either." McCree said, catching up with the two, "Count me in!"

"I suppose I will come along," Genji sighed, "To honor a friend."

"What about you, Hanzo?" Reyes asked.

"I have better things to do."

"And you're the one whole keeps saying that we need to 'honor the dead' and all that junk." McCree teased.

"…I will come along."

"Darn tooting."

"Don't count us out!" Tracer said, dashing over. Hana and Lúcio weren't to far away, "I don't know about you chaps, but I could go for a drink of five!"

"That's not how numbers work," McCree grinned, "It's from zero to a hundred!"

It sounded like any other day, the team going out for drinks after a long day of work and preparation. No, it didn't feel like he was gone, and yes, it would be like this for a while; but everyone knew deep down inside that they would make it.

This was just the beginning though. It was only the start to a road of recovery.

But, as long as they stuck together, they could do anything.

Angela looked once more over the plague, set on a tall study rock behind the grave.

 _To the Invincible Reinhardt_

 _A hero never truly dies_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **I'm sorry if they seemed a bit OOC, that's just how I assumed that's how they'd act while they're grieving. I'd imagine that Mercy would be the one to try and keep a calm expression while shi goes down, since that's what she does as a doctor already. That was the main one that took some time for me to think out.**

 **I feel like I should explain myself with this one. Well, someone really close to me past on. I meant to get this out yesterday, but a lot went down, so here it is today. I guess this is just my way to vent out…I don't know, whatever I'm still feeling at the moment, along with paying a sort of tribute.**

 **I may not be able to update this weekend, but I'll see what I can get done. I mean, nothing better then turning my misery into your entertainment, right!?**

 **…** **That wasn't meant to sound as morbid as it came out…But hey…**

 **Just…remember that life is short. Better to live life to the fullest, rather then looking back on all the things that you could have done.**

 **Well, I run out of stuff to say, so I'll catch you guys next story.**

 **Till then, bai bai.**


End file.
